masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Captain Ysin'Mal vas Idenna
Proposing move Since we now have a quarian admiral, this should probably be moved to Captain Ysin'Mal vas Idenna, since we give everyone else their proper ranks. (Damn, adding ranks to quarian names make these article names bloomin' long. If we get a quarian who is a Knight Commander of St Michael and St George, I'm drawing the line right there.) --Tullis 18:24, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :The proposed move works for me. And as an aside, it would be interesting to see a quarian in the Order of St Michael and St George. I'd be curious as to what they did to merit an appointment. But I don't think that's anything we'll have to worry about seeing... ever. :) SpartHawg948 19:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Move Proposal With regards to the above conversation, I feel that this article needs to be moved back or whatever to just Captain Ysin'Mal vas Idenna because we don't have ranks listed with the other quarian admirals: Daro'Xen vas Moreh, Han'Gerrel vas Neema, Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib, Rael'Zorah. We also don't have ranks listed with other characters except for Shepard of course. Either we need to move this back, or move the rest to "Admiral ____", however I fell that listing Ranks in article titles is just unnecessary, and as stated above will make then longer than necessary, as this page and Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay are the only two with ranks in their names. Lancer1289 14:35, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :See my comments on the Talk:Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay page concerning the same subject. long story short, oppose the move. SpartHawg948 18:34, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :*P.S.- See the above section, where (for the reasons enumerated by everyone's favorite admin Tullis), we already voted to move this page from "Ysin'Mal vas Idenna" to "Captain Ysin'Mal vas Idenna". Just saying... SpartHawg948 18:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Again, well over a week, no response to the counterpoints above, and it's 1-1. So, we stay with the current version. Move proposal denied. SpartHawg948 19:35, December 14, 2010 (UTC) *That didn't make sense. Move the page back to "just" Captain Ysin'Mal vas Idenna? Seriously, the article name is now longer than is necessary (making it clumsy), and even though the individual's rank is not in their article's title, it'll still be at the very top of the article heading. It's not like people reading this wiki page are gonna have to do some serious reading to find out their rank. — M.C.Tales 02:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::So naming conventions don't mean anything to you do they? It was decided that given the nature of the quarian culture, that their ranks should be included in their titles. You may think it is unnecessary, but the decision was that given the impact of rank on quarian culture, ranks should be included in their titles. Coventions trump what you define as necessary and your personal opinions about an overlong title. Lancer1289 03:06, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Conventions do matter to me, otherwise I would have moved this page already. I was stating my opinion of how the conventions should be. Also, I have done that sort of thing before back when I assumed that the conventions of this wiki were the same as those on other wikis. Fortunately, I am now discussing these sorts of things on the Discussion pages before acting. — M.C.Tales 03:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::God Bless Wikia! After all, they give us the freedom to make our own policies and conventions. Though I must say, discussing before acting certainly is appreciated, especially when the alternative is a series of rash and counterproductive moves that go against multiple votes on the subject. SpartHawg948 03:45, January 20, 2011 (UTC)